Lillian Lockwood One-Shots
by Lizbeth93
Summary: Series of different one shot with my OC Lily both human and vampire. Open to requests to add to this series.


**Since I don't have Netflix anymore I have to write One-Shots till I get it back. I hope my lovely readers enjoy this it was inspired by the song Human by Christina Perri check it out it is awesome! I am open to take requests on one shots you guys would like to read with this OC or any of my others. Feel free to message and comment I love getting feedback. :)**

* * *

><p>"Jeremy I can't take this anymore!" I yelled in frustration I didn't care if people were watching us fight again since we were on the school lawn. Thankfully it was after school so there wasn't a lot of people watching us. I'm so sick of having the same argument with him over and over again.<p>

"Why can't you just see my view on this? You two are always together I see the way he looks at you Lily!" Jeremy yelled which made me roll my eyes.

"He is my best friend Jeremy and you are asking me to end our friendship because you are jealous!" I fired back his hands were pulling on hair in annoyance.

"If you loved me you would understand my side! I don't like you two spending so much time together it feels like I am sharing you with him!" his words made me feel like I had been punched in the gut.

"Screw you Jeremy I'm walking away before one of us says something we can't take back." I said hold back my tears I turned to walk into the school when I felt his hand grab my wrist.

"Lily wait…" he said but I cut him off

"Let me go Jeremy before I do something I regret" I said in a low voice. Not even looking at him I pulled my arm from him and walked back on the school not looking anyone in the eye. Jeremy's jealousy of my friendship with Nik was wearing me out and I was getting sick of it. I ran to the one place in the school I always felt calm the music room with my piano. When I got there the room was empty just how I like it. I placed my back pack down next to the piano and ran my fingers lightly over the keys before I decided what to play. I started the soft melody and humming to warm my voice up before I started singing the words.

_I canholdmybreath I can bite my tongue  
>I can stay awake for days<br>If that's what you want  
>Be your number one<em>

I can fake a smile  
>I can force a laugh<br>I can dance and play the part  
>If that's what you ask<br>Give you all I am

I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I can do it

But I'm only human  
>And I bleed when I fall down<br>I'm only human  
>And I crash and I break down<br>Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<br>'Cause I'm only human

I can turn it on  
>Be a good machine<br>I can hold the weight of worlds  
>If that's what you need<br>Be your everything

I can do it  
>I can do it<br>I'll get through it

But I'm only human  
>And I bleed when I fall down<br>I'm only human  
>And I crash and I break down<br>Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<br>'Cause I'm only human

I'm only human  
>I'm only human<br>Just a little human

I can take so much  
>'Till I've had enough<p>

Cause I'm only human  
>And I bleed when I fall down<br>I'm only human  
>And I crash and I break down<br>your words in my head, knives in my heart  
>You build me up and then I fall apart<br>'Cause I'm only human

I let a tear slip as I finished the song I wiped it away with the back of my hand taking a deep breath feeling a little calmer. Playing the piano and singing have always been my outlet no matter what I needed. I heard soft clapping from behind me and heavy footsteps coming towards me. I jumped a little in surprise only to see Nike walking towards me with a sad smile on his face.

"You sound beautiful love" he said sitting next to me on the piano bench

"Thanks but I'm not in the mood for compliments" I said pressing my finger down on a random key.

"I figured as much I saw your fight with Jeremy" he said while playing with a few keys himself.

"You and about half the school." I said with a bitter chuckle then sighed "I just don't understand, he has nothing to be jealous about you are my best friend have been since we were babies. Our families are friends I'm friends with Kol and Rebekah he doesn't have a problem just you. Is it because you are in Tyler's grade? I just can't understand what I did to make him question that I love him or give him a reason not to trust me." I vented all my frustration on the situation while slamming my hand on the piano keys. Nik was silent for a long time it felt like the silence was tense and I didn't know why he seemed to have a stony expression seeming to try to figure out what he should say.

"Do you?" he asks which had me confused

"Do I what?" I ask him

"Do you love him?" he asks turning to face me with his bright blue eyes that were easy to get lost in holding an intense stare.

"What? Of course I do… or I think I do. Ugh! I'm not even sure I know what love is he is the first serious boyfriend I have ever had." I said thinking hard wondering if I really knew what love is or not.

"You know you're in love when that person's happiness is all you think about it consumes your every thought. You would do anything just see that person smile and it devastates you to see that person sad or unhappy. And even though it might kill you if someone else makes that person happy you stay back." I felt my breathing hitch whether from his words or look he was giving me I didn't know.

"Wow" was all I managed to say

"What if Jeremy's jealousy was justified?" he said. Looking as if he was searching my eyes for something I didn't know what was happening my head felt like it was spinning.

"I don't know what you are talking about Nik" I said I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself. He moved closer to me so there was almost no space between us. He pushed a strand of my hair behind my ear and I loved the feeling of his fingertips brushing against my skin.

"Don't fight it anymore I know what I am feeling is not one sided love. I know you feel this too but you keep fighting it." He said his eyes flicked down to my lips before back to my eyes. I felt my throat tighten and had to force myself to swallow what felt like a huge lump.

"What are you saying right now Niklaus?" I said my voice sounding out of breath my eyes unable to leave his.

"You know what I am saying" he said before his lips crashed on my mine. My eyes went wide as I felt his hands hold my face and the pressure of his lips on mine. I closed my eyes getting lost in the feeling I was having. As if my body had been set on fire my hands found their way into his curly blond hair his tongue ran across my bottom lip. I opened my lips allowing him entrance our tongues battle for dominance as the kiss deepened. I felt his hands move down to my waist pulling me closer my arms wrapped around his neck our bodies molding together as if it should always be that way. We only pulled apart when his arm hit a piano key causing us both to jump. Our breathing was heavy and labored the only thing I could think about was taking him back to my house and finishing what we started.

"I love you Lillian and I am done fighting it" he said staring at me waiting for my response.

"I love you too Niklaus I…" I didn't get to finish my thoughts before his lips were on mine again and I found myself smiling against his lips.


End file.
